


WATCHING YOU

by aPaperCupCut



Series: Slenderman Mythos Stories [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Implied Possession, Murder, Present Tense, Violence, its alex whatd you expect, its just not extreme lol, not the style i usually write in but its experimental, see theres definite murder of one person and implied murder of others, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPaperCupCut/pseuds/aPaperCupCut
Summary: Alex. Alex. Alex.Something's out in the woods.He leaves the house that night.





	WATCHING YOU

He leaves the house that night; cold, even with the layers on. He leaves the camera behind. He leaves it all behind. 

He feels sick. When he closes his eyes, images repeat and repeat, twisted and demented. Again, he calls their names. Again, when he turns, there's nothing there - and an aching sense of wrongness. Like he had forgotten what it was he had once held so dear. The purple crow flies in his vision, and he sinks. 

When he opens his eyes, it's to the sun piercing through the thin, skeletal trees; pink bleeding into black, bleeding into purple and blue. The colours force him to pause, for a moment, before it's suddenly dark. He had been so sure it was the sun rising. The caw of birds had brought him to the morning, but he guesses he was wrong. 

The sound of music catches his ear, but disappears like smoke in his fingers. He forgets it as soon as he hears it. 

Behind him, he hears the crack of leaves underfoot. He spins, heart pounding - but no matter how frantically he turns, eyes burning, nothing appears. Nothing. 

“Show yourself!” 

Nothing. 

“Get the fuck out here! Coward!” 

Nothing. 

He stamps his feet, shoving shaking, cold fingers into his front pockets.  _Alex Kralie is not afraid,_ he thinks, teeth chattering.  _Alex Kralie is not a fucking coward._

Another sound - he spins, and comes face to face with it. He grins his teeth, hoping the snarl bears his sickness. 

It's just him. 

Alex is holding a camera, eyes so very confused. And he hates him. 

“Get the fuck over here!” The violet crow flies. 

He tackles the monster, the beast, and spits in Alex’s face. In his hand - he doesn't know where it comes from. He brings the stone down. 

_Thunk._

A howl of pain, in his voice. He screams at it, and presses his full weight into it - forces it still. He ignores it scrambling at him, drawing blood with chewed up nails. He brings the stone down. 

_Crack._

Blood dyes the chalken material crimson. It's sobbing. He hates the sound.  _Alex Kralie isn't a pussy,_ he thinks, grinding his teeth. The taste of blood sets his pulse running quicker.  _Alex Kralie is not a fucking baby._

He brings the stone down. 

_Again. Again. Againagainagainagain--_

The colour of the call is purple. 

He looks up, panting weakly. The monster is dead. Its skull is caved in, grey innards soaking up the red. He flicks pieces of frail porcelain from his fingers, and stands. 

The sun - the sun is rising, this time. The black bruises purple and blue, white sunlight igniting the sky with pinks and blood. He breathes in deeply, and feels the liquid on his fingers fall away.

He feels a presence behind him. But Alex Kralie isn't a coward. 

The being grabs his chin, but he doesn't startle. Its fingers are thick and broad, and he can feel the power it holds just in that grip. The face that meets his is human in every way. 

“I THINK I LIKE YOU,” It croons, and the sound echoes in his head, metal and iron and rust.  _A bad habit,_ Alex thinks dully.  _Fed by idiots._

It laughs, and it is just as unbearable as the voice. But Alex Kralie isn't a pussy. 

“YES. I'LL KEEP YOU, VICIOUS LITTLE RABBIT.” 

He suddenly isn't very brave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I still cant figure out the "theyre gone," portion of the video showing the implied demise of Seth. I also love the idea of inHABITed Alex Kralie, which yeah, thats a nightmare. But its just a short oneshot so no worries -- no ones gonna be shown dying gruesomely here. Except Alex, of course.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
